Many systems employ electrical devices. It is often desirable to densely pack these devices so as to reduce the size of the system. Indeed, the ability to do so can be essential to meeting the demand for systems having smaller packages and ever increasing power densities.
In these densely packed systems, power must be provided to operate the electrical devices. It is also desirable that the power supplies be arranged and configured to take up as little space as possible. Often, such power supplies might include a Field Effect Transistor (FET). To provide power to a plurality of electrical devices within the system, often these power supplies would include multiple FETs in order to supply the power required by the other electrical components. Such FETs may be mounted to printed circuit boards (PCBs) alongside the other components. Alternatively, FETs may be mounted to smaller component PCBs and the component PCBs mounted to the main PCB with the other components.
However, the space required for each of the FETs reduces the amount of space within the system for the inclusion of other electrical components, assuming that a given system volume is fixed and the system has a finite amount of PCB area for mounted electrical components within a given space. If the system requires a certain type and array of components, then the system would be configured to fit into a larger volume.
It is desirable to improve the density of power supply that may be provided within an electrical system without requiring additional PCB area.